dragonfable_endgamefandomcom-20200214-history
TimeKiller
TimeKiller is the 2013 calendar class. It is obtained by redeeming the code from the 2013 AE calendar from HeroMart. The calendar is long since out of stock, and the class is as such rare. Skills * Quick shot ** 20 MP, 14 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 300% damage with +200 Crit. *Accelerate Training! **0 MP, 9 CD **Applies 'Power Boost' for 4 turns. ***Boost +30%. **Restores 10% of your maximum MP. *3:10 **31 MP, 6 CD **Applies 'Crit Boost' for 4 turns. ***Crit +30. **Sets Arbalest charges to 5. *Accelerate Regeneration! **35 MP, 9 CD **Applies 'Heal' for 3 turns, a HoT equal to 10% maximum HP. **Immediately triggers 1 instance of the HoT. *Bolt Spray **30 MP, 1 CD **Attacks all enemies for 1 hit of 140% damage. *Unload **15 MP, 0 CD **Only available if your last hit connected and was of the Rapid Fire skill. **Atacks for 8 hits of 28.125% damage. *Rapid Fire **10 MP, 2 CD **Only available if your last hit connected. **Attacks for 4 hits of 37.5% damage. *Attack **0 MP, 0 CD **Attacks for 2 hits of 50% damage. *Power shots **10 MP, 2 CD **Only available if you have remaining Arbalest charges. **Reduces Arbalest charges by 1. **Attacks for 2 hits of 137.5% damage, with a base crit multiplier of 200%. *Lightning Flash **15 MP, 5 CD **Only available if you have remaining Arbalest charges. **Reduces Arbalest charges by 1. **Attacks for 2 hits of 50% damage, with a base crit multiplier of 200%. **Inflicts 'Blind' for 4 turns. ***Bonus to Hit -50. *Time pulse **20 MP, 14 CD **Only available if you have remaining Arbalest charges. **Reduces Arbalest charges by 1. **Attacks for 5 hits of 30% damage, with a base crit multiplier of 200%. **Last hit inflicts 'Stun' for 3 turns. ***Immobilizes the enemy. *Distort Time **10 MP, 9 CD **Only available if you have remaining Arbalest charges. **Reduces Arbalest charges by 1. **Applies 'Shielded' for 3 turns. ***Melee/Pierce/Magic +90. ***First time you are struck while it is active, deal 50% weapon damage to the attacker. ***Each time struck while shield is active, halve the reflected damage from last strike. *Shatter time for your enemy! **20 MP, 7 CD **Only available if you have remaining Arbalest charges. **Reduces Arbalest charges by 1. **Attacks for 1 hit of 200% damage, with a base crit multiplier of 200%. **Inflicts 'Shatter' for 4 turns. ***Boost -20%. *Rain a torrent of bolts on your enemies! **20 MP, 0 CD **Only available if you have remaining Arbalest charges. **Reduces Arbalest charges by 1. **Attacks all enemies for 140% damage, with a base crit multiplier of 200%. *Thief of Time **25 MP, 39 CD **Only available if you have remaining Arbalest charges. **Reduces Arbalest charges by 1. **Attacks for 18 hits of 27.778% damage. Rotation Help the Endgame Wiki by supplying a rotation for this page! Strategy Along with Chronomancer and Chronocorruptor, TimeKiller is one of the three weakest calendar classes. There's little to no reason to use it for serious use unless you really like its aesthetics. Category:Class Category:Special Offer